Digimon Frontier: Warrior of Honor!
by XxxxFatalxxxLastxxxBreathxxxX
Summary: What would happen if you got a strange text about your destiny? would you accept it? join Sydney and the Digimon Frontier gang on there journey trough the Digital World!
1. All Aboard!

Episode One: All Aboard!

A girl with long wavy red hair and coco brown eyes sits at her kitchen table texting away to her friend. She is wearing a yellow and plaid shirt with a black shirt underneath. Her jeans are a light denim blue with tears in the knee's, they are also tucked into her dark brown cowboy boots. The buckle of her belt resembles a snake, she also wears a pink knitted beanie with two tassle.

Around her neck is a snake necklace made from crsystal that her brother got her for her birthday. (Can you guess her favorite animal?) walking into the room is a women identical to her only older and has darker hair.

"Syd, can you do me a favor?" she asks in a sweet tone.

The girl glances up form her texting and sighs "Sure mom. What do you need?"

"Can you run to the store for me? I'm trying out a new dessert and I'm out of flour and eggs." fishing trough a tiny pink wallet the women pulls out a twenty.

Sydney sighs and stands from her seat, snatches the twenty, and gets ready to head out but not before grabbing her I-Pod. Now ready she heads outside and debates if she should ride her bike or not.

"Well, it's pretty nice out." she smiled "Seems like a nice day to walk."

Syd began her trip to the stoer which usually onlt took around fifteen minutes if you hurried but today she just felt like enjoying it.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?"

Syd turned her attention to a boy wearing a green hate with goggles, he seemed to be in a hurry as he charged past her nearly knockign her over.

Syd growled "Watch where your going idiot!" sighing Syd cntinued on her way until she was stopped by her cell phone vibrating. Thinking it was her friend she whipped it out only to see it wasn't her friend but an unknown name.

_**Do you want to start?**_

"Do I want to start? Just what is this?" she wondered as she pressed yes.

_**Sydney Richmon. It's time to decide your future Sydney,**_

"My future? Is this some kind of prank?"

_**Your destiny is calling Sydney, Take the 5:45 outbound train from Jiyuagaoka station.**_

"My destiny huh? Looks like mom groceries are going to have to wait!" Syd yelled as she started running in hopes of reaching the train in time. And after a ten minute run she got there, one one problem.

"Ugh I only have a twenty! How am I supposed to get a ticket?" in anger Syd kicked her machine and to her surprise a ticket popped out.

She smirked "Looks like it's my luck day!" she cheered running and boarding the train. Sighing she stood place near the door and waited patiently. As the doors where about to close a familiar goggle headed boy leaped in and collapsed in what seemed to be exhaustion.

"I can't believe...I...made it!" he huffed.

Sydney was goignt o chew him out but before she could her cellphone and all the toher people with phones begant o rin. Sydney quicky pulled hers out to see that hers was one of them ringing, alongw ith ggogle boy, and a boy wearinga bandana.

_**Transfer to the six o'clock west bound train.**_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Syd growled bangiung her head.

"GAHHH COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!" shouts goggle boy.

As soon as the train stops Syd and Bandana boy are in a race to be the first ones off, as soon as she's off she takes off towards the elvator to reach the next train. Getting there in plenty of time she relaxes and checks her phone to see if there's any new messages. She turns her head to see bandana boy is also on the elvator, he glances at her before going back to his own buisness. She was going to say something...

When suddenly goggle boy burst trough the elvator door and crashes in front of her feet.

"Owww.." he whines rubbing his head.

Syd rolls her eyes "Yous ure do know how to make an enterance don't you?"

The boy looks up and gasps "Your that girl! From earlier!"

"Nice observation Einstein." she smirks

"So did you guys get the message to?.."

Bandana boy turned his head while Syd rolled her eyes "Obviously captain obvious or we wouldn't be here."

"Sarcastic much?"

"I try."

Suddenly the elvator begins to pick up speed, the floors keep going into the wall. _What's going on? _As it begins picking up speed Syd slips and crashes into bandana boy who crashed into goggle boy.

"Damn! Sorry.." she mumbles before getting to her feet.

"Whatever.." he mumbles.

The elvator doors open and Bandana boy is the first one off. Syd follows and gasps as she see's many trians. Instantly she spots a large boy with a outfit similair to a mechanics, she then spots a little boy being pushed onto a train. Then finally a girl with blond hair wear a pink hat similair to a cat was locked on the trian.

_**It's up to you now Sydney. Which one will you choose?**_

A hint of excitement ran trough Sydney as she made a dash for a train that was beginning to leave and jumped onto the back just in time.

"HEY! WAIT!" Goggle boy shouts chasing after her train. Sydney side and reached out her hand "Grab my hand!" which goggle boy did and with a bit of struggle she pulled him up.

"Thanks..." he panted.

"Yea? Whatever.." she sighs glancing to her right. To her surprise bandana boy was on the next train staring over at them which goggle boy did he return. The enver ending stare off was getting on her nerves, as she was about to shout they went trough a tunnel cutting bandana boy of.

While goggle boy was talking to himself Sydney made her way on the train to discover the three kids form earlier she seen. Fatso, the boy, and the girl.

Syndey sighed and took a seat by the girl. Goggle boys came in moments later and seemed a bit shock "You here cause of the phone thing?..."

"Mhm, with him here that makes five of us. I wonder if that means something special?" the girl awed.

"Something special?" repeated goggle boy. "What why'd you guys get on this train? I mean was it the message?" Goggle boy asked Fatso.

"Hey kid this was the closest train to the elvator ok? Now look just leave me alone." Fatso replied with a chocolate bar in his hand.

"Ohhh...jee sorry..."

"I'm just nervous." he sighed.

"But there must be a reason why picked this particular train right?" he asked the girl who began to giggle.

"Unlike him it was closest to the elvator."

Fatso started grining widely "Watch this...Hey honey you want some chocolate?" he asked hwile shoving Goggle boy aside.

"So my names J.P what's yours?"

She smiled "I'm Zoe. It's nice to meet you."

Goggle boy spoke up next "And I'm.. I'm Takuya...hi there."

"My names Sydney, Call me Syd." Sydney introduced.

"I'm...I'm Tommy but...I didn't want to get on this train." the little boy spoke.

"What are you saying?" Takuya asked.

"Two kids...bullies...and they...pushed me on the train and shut the door. Why are kids always picking on me?" he sobbed. A ping of sadness tugged at Sydney's heart as he reminded her of her younger brother and sister.

"Jeez the kids like a faucet..." J.P said

"J.P!" scolded Zoe "Don't worry Tommy your safe now that your with us."

Sydney got up from her curreny seat and tookt he one next to Tommy "Don't worry kiddo I'll look after ya,"

"Whooo Whoooo!"

Suddenly it got a lot faster and the traing ot darker, before she knew it Syndney and Tommy where crash landing on the floor alognw ith the others. During the fall Sydney's phone had fallen out of her pocket and way laying infront of her, except now it wasn't her phone but a strange gold and black device.

"What happened to my phone?"

_**Welcome to the Digital World, Sydney. This is your D-Tector.**_

"Digital World? What's that?"

After regaining her thoughts Sydney got herself up then helpred Tommy up, checked to see if he was ok , and took her seat.

"Did you guys get that message too?" Takuya asked looking around at everyone shocked faces. "I guess so.."

"Whooo Whooo! Whoooo Whoooo!"

"Ack! Dude talk about loud and annoying!" Sydney groaned covering her ears.

"Are those ghost?" Zoe asked wlaking over to a window.

"I hope not.." Tommy replied following her.

"Maybe there marshmellos? You know they go great with chocolate."

"They're kinda cute.." Syd smiled watching them fly by.

One of the things pressed it's face against the window cutely until it's face twisted into a creepy one spooking Zoe to the point where she screamed and scared them off.

"There probably ghost of kids that came here before!" Takuya panicked "What have I gotten myself into? There no way of getting back out?"

"Jeez calm down Takuya. Where all in this together." Zoe assured.

Sydney looked out her window to see a weird of sorts with lots of torches and fire.

"I bet that's the train station. Maybe there are more of those ghost things there? Not that I was scared or anything."

"Heh yea I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid.." J.P smirked which made Sydney laugh.

"Hmph boys..."

Slowly the train started to comet o a stop and a loud groan could be heard before the doors opened. There were a bunch of rabbit head things bouncing around and staring at them.

"Oooooh more humans friends!" one said.

"More to play with!"

"Just don't try to eat them this time!"

With a burst of steam they were all pushed off the train and into the rabbing creatures.

"Eh that first steps a doosy." something said.

"Is it me or did the train just talk?" Takuya said

"Hye I'm npt just any old train I'm Trailmon and I'm alive just like you, although I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs thank you very much. Anyway this here is Flame Terminal in the heart of the Digimon village."

"Digimon Village?" both Takuya and Sydney asked.

"We are pals!" the rabbit thing said.

"Our last friends didn't last very long.."

"UH I have enough friends..." J.P nervously spoke.

"Oh come on there cute." Sydney smiled holding one." she looekd to Tommy who started crying.

"I didn't even want to be on this train!"

"Sorry you feel that way kiddo but I cna't stick around. If you want to go home you'll have to find a spirit or something."

"This kid should get a job asa fire alarm." sighed J.P

"What's a Spirit?" Zoe asked "And where do we get one? Hello!"

"Where are you going? Give us an answer! Hey!"

"Hey Pal I got a schedule to keep!" Trailmon shouted back

"Ohhh..." whined J.P and Zoe

"So guess that's it? Where all alone." Takuy spoke

"Nothing gets past you does it goggle head?" Sydney spat setting the creature down.

"Wait come back here!"

"Yea pretty please?"

Sydney watched as J.P and Zoe tried to bargain but Trailmon was long gone.

"TAKE ME HOME!" Tommy yelled crying and running off.

"Tommy wait!" Sydney yelled chasing after him.

"Hey wait up!" Takuya joine din on the chase.

"Why do I get the feeling where goignt o spend all out time chasing after the baby?" J.P sighed getting a dirty lookf rom Zoe.

"TOMMY!" Sydney yelled stopping in her tracks as Tommy began walking across a single track that he could easily fall of of. "Get back here that's dangerous!"

"Go away!" he cried continuing on his way.

"This isn't helping! Your going to fall!" shouted Takuya

"At least I won't be here anymore!"

"I'll take you home! Uhh that's right! Trailmons aid if we find the spirit we can go home right?"

"Right...ok I'm coming back."

As Tommy mad ehis way back he lost footing and slipped, quickly he grabebd hold of the rail and clunf for dear life.

"TOMMY!" bopth Takuya and Sydney shouted.

"Don't move I'm coming to get you!" Takuya shouted makigna dash for the rail when suddenly a burst of green falmes caught everyones attention.

"Look what you got me into!" a strange monkey creature yelled running from the flames along with a yellow rabbit wearing pants. They crashed right into Takuy and Sydney.

"They're humans!" the monkey gasped pulling a magnifying glass from a pink belt around his waiste.

"You think everythings a human!" the rabbit replied.

"Don't start with me you."

"Yea were humans!" Takua sighed

"Now get off of me!" Sydney growled pushing them off.

"I'm so sorry! His fault..."

"Yea my fault!...Hey!" the rabbit frowned.

Out of the slames emerged a giant black dog with a white mane.

"What is that?" Takuy agasped.

"That is one bad dog, bad dog. Cerberumon, special attack Emerald Blaze and that's why we need your help." the mokey replied.

"Where's the Ancient Spirit?" Cerberumon growled.

"SO when ever your ready go and get him!" the monkey ushered.

"That would be good!"

"I can sense the Spirits presense all over this town! I must destroy it!"

"Now way it's mine! I mean...uh..."

"Takuya!" Sydney growled.

"Then you shall be destroyed with it! Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon growwled opening his mouth and spewing forth green flames.

"Are you crazy? Runa a;ready!" the monkey creature yelled climbing onto Takuya''s shoulder while the rabbit one clinged to Sydney's back.

"But where do we go?"

"Anywhere but here!" the rabbit shouted.

Takuya and Sydney began to climb a pole as high as they could nearly avoiding another one of Cerberumons Emerald Blaze attacks.

When Sydney looked down she was surprised to see Cerberumon eating this stuff that look like film.

"That mut is going to eat up the whole Dgital World!"

"There go the train tracks!" the rabbit shouted.

Suddenly they all begant o slip off the pole. Tomym included so Sydney quickly grabbed hold of hima dn took most of the impact as they crashed into the ground.

"You ok?: she asked/grunted

"Yea.." Tommy replied.

Syd looked up in time to see Takuya's D-Tector floating in mid air. A white light shot out of it and into this pit of fire.

"No way.." Takuya awed.

Something inside the fire pit exploded and them a white massive white light shot out surrounding it. _Takuya what did you do!_

"The spirit..." The monkey awed...c"The spirit...of Flame..."

Inside the light Syd could make the outline of sometihng out, she wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Spirit? That wasn't so hard...time to go home!" Takuya determined stood up "But how am I supposed to get it? And what do I do with it when I get it?"

"No need to worry about that for it will soon be destroyed! HAHAHA!" Cerberumon growled running at them.

Tommy shakily clutched ahold of Takuya, Takuya then walked forward and grabbed a metal pole.

_He wouldn't!_

"This is pretty high on a scale of 1 to supid!"

Takuya failed at trying to defend of Cerberumon, who effortlessly jumped over him, Takuya however grabbed hold of his tail and was pulled intot he fire pit along with him.

"Get out of my way human or suffer my wrath!" Syd could hear Cerberumon growl.

"NO! I hope his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds..."

"AHHH THE SPIRITS POWERS!" Shouted Cerberumon as he jumped out of the flames, while burning.

"TAKUYA!" Syd shouted worried for him.

Syd waited for moments _Why isn't he coming out? What if he's dead?...no! Takuya come on... you can do it!_

"SPIRIT!" Takuya's voice echoed.

Takuya's D-Tector suddenly rose up and flew to him.

_**It is time**_

"Execute!...Sprit Evolution! AGUNIMON!"

"What is this? A human turned into a Digimon?" Cerberumon gasped

"What did he turn into?" Tommy asked

"Well let me see." the monkey replied pulling a book from his belt. "Agunimon oh my! Oh my!"

"No matter who you are you'll lose!" Cerberumon growls jumping forward "Emerald Blaze!"

Agunimon scooped Syd, The monkey, The Rabbit, and Tommy into his arms before getting them to a safe spot before going back to Cerberumon. Before Syd's eyes a huge battle broek out between them. She was secretly praying for Takuya scared out of her mind.

"Portals of Darkness!" Cerberumon suddenly shouts, a bunch bof blackish purple holes started appearign out of nowhere and Agunimon fell into one.

Moments later there was an explosion signaling Cerberumons defeat. Agunimon appeared and walked up To Cerberumon who was frozed with a white film surrounding him.

"Not to take the fractal code!" Agunimon said pulling ouit his D-tector and scanning the film with it. Moments later Cerberumon started to disolve and all the was left was an egg that floated away.

"Hey look at the pretty little light." the rabbit awed.

"You nimcompoop. That pretty little light is Cerberumons essense so it looks like were not done with him." He looked at the rabbit who was staring at the book "Buzz off! You said you dind't want ot carry the book." he yelled pushing him away.

Syd looked down at Takuya who seemed exhasuted and in deep thought. _Why did Takuya get a spirit and not the rest of us? And how is it possible he cant urn into a Digimon? Just what exacttly is going on around here?_


	2. Lobomon: Warrior of Light!

Lobomon: Warrior of Light!

"Huh what just happened to me?..." Takuya questions

"You mean before or after you became a Digimon?" Zoe asks

"Me? A Digimon?"

"Yes, trough the process of Digivolution." the monkey replies.

"Digi what?" asks Takuya "It had to be something I pressed. Hm... come on digivolution start! Operation turn me into a digimon-"

_**Fractal Code Render**_

"Huh?"

"I knew it! It's the fractal code!" gasps the monkey. Everyones gasps as the same film before shoots form Takuya's D-Tector restoring the land.

"Whoa...did I do all that?" Takuya questions

"Um yea..." replied Syd

"It's the dawn of regeneration!" exclaims the monkey digimon "Nice going my human friend! By the way I'm Bokomon keeper of the book!"

"And I'm Neemon keeper of my pants! Also at your servic you awesome human" replies the rabbit.

"On behalf of the Digital World accept our thanks O'human who restores what has been lost."

"Call me Takuya and I still don't know why all this fractal code stuff is sucha big deal anyway."

"What? You really don't know?" asks Bokomon.

"Hey, why are we running?" JP asks Syd and Zoe."

"I don't know." replies Zoe.

"Beats me." Syd sighs glancing down at the Pagumon running aside them.

"Behold!" Bokomon exclaims pulling out a green worn book "Before the evil Cherubmon came our world was a beautiful place-"

"Flowers, tree's, and butterflies!"

"Neemon! I'm in the middle of something here."

"Sorry..."

"Anyways his power made made many Digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything that is lost is with the fractal code."

_Fractal Code? Does he mean that sutff that Takuya released? _

"Wow! I wonder if I could do it to?" Zoe asks "I mean our devices are the same.."

"Maybe girls aren't meant to be Digimon?"

"Excuse you!"

"And if that's true, Takuya. Why did YOU become a Digimon?" Syd smirks making Zoe giggle.

"HEY!" Takuya shouts

Within minutes the group had arrived at a small village of sorts. Where the strange ghost like Digimon from before were. While Takuya and Zoe were looking around Sydney noticed something right off the back.

"Hey." she begins "Wheres Tommy?"

"Isn't he with JP?" asks Zoe.

"Maybe there playing hide and go seek?" Bokomon says

"Or maybe they gotten eaten by a bunch of wild bears!" Neemon exclaims

"Alright now I'm worried." Zoe sighs

"Ditto, this place is dangerous and Tommy's young, not to mention JP'S not the most mature person or responsible person." Syd sighed.

"We better go look for them."

The gang left in search of the missing two but after an hour of searching came across nothing. Syd was giving up hope feeling glike she was never going to find them.

"JP!" Takuya shouts

"TOMMY?" Syd yells out hoping for a reply, nothing

"Where could they be?" Zoe asks

"Hey Poyomon have you seen any humans children?" Bokomon asks the ghost like Digimon.

"We saw two being chased into the forest by Pagumon! Over there!"

"OH! That's worse than bears!" Neemon exclaims

"Pagumon?" Zoe asks

"Nasty little Digimon with bad attitudes." Bokomon replies

_Pagumon? Those little cuties from the station? No way! JP must of done something to upset them._

One againt he group set off only coming up with the same results as before, would they ever find Tommy and Jp?

"TOMMY? JP?" Zoe and Takuya shout

"TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE GUY?" Syd also shouts

"Where could they have gotten off to?" Takya asks

"Poor Tommy he didn't even want to be her ein the first place." Zoe says

"And Jp should have known better to drag him off in this place. He doesn't know his way around! What was he thinking? Dragging a little boy off into god knows where!" fumed Syd.

"Hey, Syd. Your pretty protective over Tommy."

"Huh?" Syd blushed "Oh well I have a little brother and sister so it's instincts I guess..."

"Oh.."

_I wonder how they're doing? It's been so long since I seen them. But I can't face him, not after what he did to mom._

"Man I'm going have to keep a close eye on him!"

"Look at you trying to be all mature!" Zoe giggled

"Hey! What do you mean pretendign I'm in the sixth grade!"

"Really? Your in the same grade as I am? Who would have thought? I was sure you were two or three years younger at least."

"Wait a minute what's that supposed to mean?"

"Whens your birthday?"

"In August!"

"Hah! I knew it I am older, I was born in May so that makes me a grand total of three months older than you."

_Jeez I was born in October, how lame. No way these guys are more mature than me though._

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Whatever ." she giggled

Syd was going to say something but stopped as she caught a glimpse of a familiar object out of the corner of her eye. _Is that? It is!_

"Hey, guys. Isn't this Tommy's D-Tector?"

"Yea!" Zoe gasps taking a step forward, when suddenly the ground collapses, Zoe grabsa Takuya who grabs Syd makingt hem all plummet down a hole.

"I'm alive! I'm alive! I could just kiss you!" Zoe exclaims grabbing Takuya

"Ah..."

"WHA?1" she screams slapping hima dn shoving him "Get away from me!"

"What? Girl your the one who grabbed me in the first place!"

"My name is not girl it's Zoe and keep your hands to yourself in the future little boy!"

"So are all these 'mature' girls this crazy?"

"That is so like a child! Sitting here yapping away when we should be looking for Tommy!"

_Girls got issues, but she does have a point. We need to find Tommy and JP soon before something bad happens to Tommy._

"They're probably in there." Takuya points to a cave "After you..." he nervously laughs

"I'm not going first!"

_Big babies!_

"Shut up and move!" Syd growls leading the way

AS they got closer something burned Sydney's nose, it was a foul smell something like raw sewage...

"Ugh it smells!" Zoe gags

"Spirit wake up I need you!" Takuya yells "Come on I'm not kidding here!"

"Het Takuya no pressure but you might want to think about Spirit evolvign before stinky there turns your friend into goop." Bokokmon replies.

"Come on! Come on!"

As Raremon grew closer and closer to Tommy and Bandana boy Syd couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Do soemthing Takuya!" she yells

"Mmmm SPIRIT!" He screams

"Execute! Sprit evolution! Agunimon!"

Instantly Agunimon jumped into battle tackling Raremon into a wall then defending Tommy and Bandana boy from his Acid Sludge attack.

"RUN!" Agunimon yells, but before they get the chance Takuya De-Spirit evolves back into himself.

"What;s going on? I turned back into me."

Suddenly light starts to pout into the room, making everyone stop and stare.

"Still here!" Raremon shotus spitting out Acid Sludge.

_I gotta do something!_

Quickly syd runs into the batTLE, Takuya manages to get Tommy out of the way buy in the process knocks Kouji down into a hole.

"Got ya!" Syd grunts grabbing hold of Bandana boys hand but she loses her grip and he begins to fall "NO!" she shouts.

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon yells shooting at the wall, a beam of light comes out and shoots into the hole where Bandana boy fell into.

Suddenly out of the hole jumps a fierce looking wolf/warrior Digimon.

_Is that?_

"Oh wow!" both Zoe and JP gasps

"Man did I look that cool!" Takuya asks

"Yea but different!" Tommy replies

"That's Legendary Warrior of Light Lobomon!" Bokomon awes

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life!" Zoe also awes

"Me either!" agrees JP

"Acid Sludge!" shouts Raremon

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon yells pulling out something similair to a lightsaber

Effortlessly Lobomon charges trough the sludge slicing it and coming up onto Raremon, he then jumps and stabs the saber into Raremons head making him cry out in pain and exposing his fractal code.

"Now you talking trashee." Lobomon begins "Prepare to be recycled! Fractal code digitize!" he yells sucking Raremons fractal code into his D-Tector.

"Huh hey you ok! Let me help you up!" Takuya offered.

"Don't touch me!" he growled "I don't need your help or anyone elses!"

_Really? You seemed to need my help when you were about fall into that hole and die._

"But I guess I should thank you for saving me...I always repay my debts." 

"We didn't do it so you'd owe us you know?"

"My names Kouji Minamoto and you are?"

there was an awkward moment of silence

"So are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your names."

"I'm Takuya."

"And I'm Sydney, the little guy is Tommy."

"See ya." he said with a wave of the hand

"What's his deal?"

"Come on guys lets go, this place smells like dead fish."

_First Tkuya gets his spirit and now Kouji so who's next? But most of all what's his deal? We save him and he acts like a total jerk! Some guys.._


End file.
